El amor que no buscaba
by MCRG12
Summary: Nunca imagino que iba a conseguir el amor porque para empezar no lo estaba buscando
1. Chapter 1

Parecía mentira para Maura que el día terminará de esa manera, pues según la manera como había comenzado pensó que sería un preámbulo para todo lo que pasaría, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Maura se despertó sobresaltada en su cama, al principio no entendió que la había despertado, se estiró lentamente sacando el sueño de sus extremidades cuando volteo a su izquierda y alcanzó a ver su reloj, los números que marcaba se burlaban de ella, de un momento a otro todo sus cuerpo se despertó completamente y salió corriendo a su armario, hoy no habría tiempo de una ducha, _bonita manera de comenzar la semana_ fue lo que pensó mientras corría por su casa recogiendo sus cosas, ya iba con treinta minutos de retraso, afortunadamente el tráfico no era tan pensado logró llegar a la sede en veinte minutos. Corrió por el estacionamiento hasta el ascensor, _ok Maura solo cálmate un poco, solo llegas una hora tarde y además eres la jefa_ , intentó tranquilizarse mientras esperaba el característico ding que indicaba que había llegado a la morgue.

Ya pasado el mediodía la rubia había olvidado que había llegado una hora tarde al trabajo, desde que llegó había estado ocupada arreglando el desastre que hizo Pike mientras ella no estaba disponible durante el fin de semana, decidió que era el momento de tomarse un descanso, así que tomó algo de dinero, cerró su oficina y tomo el ascensor hasta el café del BPD.

Después de conversar unos minutos con Angela, la amable mujer que había comenzado a trabajar en el café hace unos días, la doctora se sentó en un mesa con su sándwich a disfrutar de unos pocos minutos de paz por primera vez en todo el día, las conversaciones a su alrededor no eran más que ruido de fondo mientras disfruta de su almuerzo tardío. Estaba tan entretenida con sus propios pensamientos que no se percató que alguien se sentaba en su mesa hasta que le tocaron la mano sobresaltándola.

-"Lo siento no quise asustarte, te pregunté si podía sentarme pero parecías estar en otro mundo". Le dijo una mujer morena a quien recordaba muy bien, pues era la mujer con el trabajo nocturno a la cual había ofrecido hace un mes dinero para pagar su café y quien realmente no se lo había tomado muy bien.

-"No pasa nada, estaba un tanto distraída" le respondió ya calmada.

-"No sé si me recuerdas, pero realmente quiero disculparme por lo mal que te hable hace unas semanas, no lo hice a propósito pero era la única manera de que no me descubrieran" la morena le habló en voz baja que zona un tanto apenada.

-"¿Qué la descubrieran?" Preguntó Maura, no entendía a que se refería realmente la mujer.

-"Sí, estaba haciendo lo que fue mi última tarea encubierta para la unidad de drogas, ahora estoy en homicidios" le explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-"¡Oh!, no sabía que era detective".

-"Disculpa déjame presentarme Jane Rizzoli, pensé que ya sabrías quien soy, la verdad es que por aquí todos se conoce" le dijo la morena mientras le ofrecía la mano para un apretón.

-"Maura Isles, jefa médico forense. Buena no salgo mucho de la morgue así que realmente no conozco a muchas personas pero si he escuchado mucho del trabajo que ha realizado en BPD y debo decir que es realmente un honor conocerla detective Rizzoli" le contesto la doctora luego de estrechar su mano.

-"Por favor llámame Jane, nos tocará trabajar hombro a hombro así que no creo necesarias las formalidades" le lanzó una sonrisa que hacía que Maura se sintiera caliente por dentro.

-"Tienes razón, además he notado que realmente no hay detectives mujeres a parte de ti en esta estación, así que quizá sea mejor llevarnos bien" dijo nerviosa la doctora esperando no haber mal interpretado a Jane.

-"Si esto es una cueva de machos prácticamente, bueno Maura me encantaría poder seguir hablando contigo pero tengo que volver a terminar el papeleo pero espero que podamos quedar para tomarnos algo en algún momento, ¿te parece?" le preguntó Jane mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-"Claro me parece una buena idea, cuando quieras hacerlo me puede llamar a la morgue y si estoy disponible con gusto nos tomamos algo" le dijo Maura.

-"Bueno es un hecho entonces, hasta pronto Maura" se despidió la morena mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la rubia.

Maura se despidió con la mano momentáneamente sorprendida, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía cómoda con nadie y mucho menos con alguien que la había tratado mal, pensó que tal vez la soledad ya la estaba afectando o tal vez esa morena alta, de pelo rizado y tan segura de sí misma con esa sonrisa con un lindo hoyuelo incorporado había derribado sus barreas.

De lo que si estaba segura la tímida doctora es que su día había mejora cien veces en cuanto vio esa sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2

**Entonces olvide en el primer capítulo el descargo de responsabilidad.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 2**

Decir que Jane estaba sorprendida por la nueva médico forense era poco, hace unos días había escuchado a un par de uniformados referirse a ella como la Reina de los Muertos y la verdad después de conocer a la rubia no podía entender el porqué de aquel apodo, también se sentía mal por haberla tratado tan mal en la cafetería hace unas semanas atrás. Ya sentada en su escritorio decidió indagar con Korsak a ver si entendía porque la doctora era llamada de aquella manera.

-"Mientras estuve en el café conocí finalmente a la Dr. Isles" lanzó el comentario como si hablara de la hora "no pudimos hablar mucho pero no se parece en nada a Pike, eso es seguro".

-"¡Ja! Por supuesto que no se parece a Pike, sería una desgracia conseguirse a dos como ese" Korsak puso mala cara al recordad al antiguo médico "La verdad el caso en el cual trabajamos a finales de la semana pasada con la doctora se resolvió muchísimo más rápido de lo normal es muy profesional".

-"¨Parece muy buena persona Jane" intervino Frost desde su escritorio "cuando estuvimos en la escena del crimen se ofreció a ayudarme con mi problema de vómitos con terapia de inmersión"

-"Bien por ti Frost" Jane realmente no pensaba decirle a sus compañeros que había invitado a la rubia a tomarse una copa.

Cuando el reloj de la oficina marcaba las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco, Jane le pidió a Korsak salir unos minutos antes de la hora normal y cuando este la autorizó se encamino a la morque para ver si la doctora quería ir por la copa que habían quedado.

-"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Jane después de tocar suavemente la puerta.

Maura levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio apenas escuchó la voz de la detective "Claro, adelante".

-"Guaoo, bonita oficina" comentó la morena mientras examinaba las extrañas esculturas en las paredes "un cambio drástico a lo que era antes este lugar"

-"Gracias, sentí la necesidad de decorarlo a mi manera para sentirlo mío, antes eran sólo cuatro paredes para mí" mientras hablaba firmó y guardó el último informe que tenía pendiente por hoy "¿entonces necesitabas algo o sólo viniste a ver como decoré mi oficina?" le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, se sentía tan cómoda con la morena que Maura se permitía esos gestos sin darse cuenta.

-"Bueno doc, en realidad vine a ver si querías salir por un copa" le preguntó "aunque como sé que es unes y mañana hay trabajo podíamos cambiarlo por un café o una cena, como tu prefieras"

-"Me encantaría, podríamos ir por un café y sí se alarga la noche por algo de cenar" Maura se sonrojó ante su sugerencia

-"Me parece una buena idea" estuvo de acuerdo Jane "y creo que conozco el lugar perfecto"

-"Genial, dame unos minutos para recoger y organizar mis cosas y nos vamos ¿sí?

Veinte minutos después las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en un pequeño café, sentadas en una mesa en la esquina mientras disfrutaban de las bebidas calientes que habían ordenado.

-"Entonces Maura, ¿qué tal ha sido hasta ahora tu estadía en la sede? Le preguntó la morena después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su café

-"La verdad ha sido genial, la morgue está completamente equipada con todo lo que se necesita para el trabajo aunque hasta ahora sólo he trabajado en un solo caso junto al sargento Korsak" respondió Maura mientras le sonreía a la morena "lo demás ha sido mucho papeleo y solventar el desastre que ha hecho el Dr. Pike en el laboratorio"

-"Pike es sencillamente un idiota y la verdad creo que toda la estación agradece que lo hayas despedido, no existe alguien más inútil e ineficiente que él" se quejó Jane "espero que no seas como ni poquito como él" dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

-"Para nada, cuando llegue a la morgue quería gritar por el desastre que ese hombre ha creado y estoy segura que la criminalista Susie estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio si hubiese pasado un minuto más bajo sus órdenes" ambas se rieron ante esto "afortunadamente ya todo está solucionado y espero poder serle útil a los detectives para resolver los homicidios en los cuales nos toque trabajar"

-"Estoy segura que así será Maura, bueno ya no hables de trabajo, cuéntame algo sobre ti" solicitó Jane.

-"¡Eh… bueno nací aquí en Boston, y viví un tiempo aquí hasta que me mude a Francia para ir a un internado, soy hija única" Maura tomó un respiro no pensó que Jane estaría interesada en saber de ella más allá del ámbito laboral pero estaba equivocada "Luego volví para asistir al BCU e hice mi residencia en patología, luego me ofrecieron unirme a unirme a Médicos sin Fronteras en África estuve allí hasta hace un año, pase ese año como forense principal en New York hasta que el gobernador me llamó para el cargo"

-"¿Y por qué aceptaste el puesto?" Le preguntó Jane.

-"New York es hermosa pero después de un año sentí que la ciudad me consumía y pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para regresar a mis raíces" le explicó "Ahora sabes mucho más de mí de lo que yo sé de ti" ambas rieron

-"Esta bien pongámonos a la par, soy nacida y criada en Boston, después de la secundaria no asistí a la universidad sino que fui directo a la academia, ser policía para mí siempre fue un sueño y luego de serlo me propuse ser detective y aquí estoy muchos golpes después" suspiró "mi madre se siente orgullosa pero al mismo tiempo vive preocupada porque sus dos hijos son policías"

-"Entonces ser policía es algo de sangre para los hermanos Rizzoli" dijo Maura.

-"Para dos de los hermanos Rizzoli, Tommy decidió estar del otro lado de la ley y está en la cárcel pagando las consecuencias" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-"Lo siento mucho Jane"

-"Esta bien, mamá siempre lo ha tratado como un niño pequeño y ahora le toca hacerse hombre en la cárcel" Jane se detuvo "no me malinterpretes mi madre hizo un trabajo increíble y siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros, yo diría que su único defecto es ser una madre helicóptero"

-"No creo que sea tan mala" dijo Maura

-"Bueno déjame decirte que está trabajando en el café de la sede para estar más cerca de Frankie y de mí, la amo pero puede ser muy invasiva".

-"Espera, ¿Angela es tu madre?" Jane asintió confirmando que lo era "yo daría lo que fuera por tener una madre como la tuya o por lo menos una que se hubiese interesado más en mi vida" le dijo algo nostálgica la doctora.

-"Lo siento Maura…" el ring de sus teléfonos no le permitió a Jane seguir la oración

La llamada era de la estación, Jane sacó algo de efectivo para pagar sus cafés y salieron camino a la dirección donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Este iba a ser su primer caso juntas y las dos mujeres no sabían que esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Aquí vamos con un poco de drama entre nuestras damas favoritas.**

Cap 3

Jane observó a Maura cuidadosamente mientras iban camino a la escena del crimen, desde que subieron al carro la doctora se había vuelto muy callada, parecía nerviosa mientras observaba pasar el paisaje por la ventana del copiloto y jugaba con su manos que descansaban sobre su regazo. La morena estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió no hacerlo, Maura parecía no tener ganas de hablar en absoluto.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen en medio del parque, se registraron con el oficial que estaba encargado de vigilar el perímetro.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" Jane no se aguantó y le preguntó a la doctora con cara de preocupación.

-"Claro" dijo cortante. Maura no sabía mentir, en realidad no podía mentir pero no podía evitar comportarse profesional, no creía que estaba bien que llegará a la escena con el detective, bien sabía ella que la gente hablaría y que a fin de cuentas las cosas saldrían mal, por eso creía que bien merecido se tenía ganado su apodo de reina de los muertos.

-"Bien, Frost ¿qué tenemos?" Jane no quiso presionar a Maura pues no era el momento ni el lugar.

-"Mujer sin identificación fue encontrada por un corredor hace poco más de media hora" le informó el otro detective mientras la forense se arrodillaba para comenzar el examen del cuerpo.

-"Tiene un agujero de bala, entró y salió, por su estructura parece estar a mediados de los veinte" la doctora sacó el medidor de temperatura y lo insertó en el hígado "tiene una hora, tal vez hora y media de recibir el disparo, no hay sangre en la escena y su ropa tiene pequeños fragmentos de material no identificado, lo que sugiere que movieron el cuerpo hasta aquí"

-¿Qué se supone que significa "material no identificado"? le preguntó Jane, realmente no estaba de humor para un juego de adivinanzas, después de la interrupción de su noche solo quería irse a su casa, tomar un cerveza y luego dormir hasta la mañana.

-"Precisamente eso detective, material no identificado, no sabré que es hasta que realice la autopsia en la mañana" la respuesta de la forense fue dura y sin dejar lugar a discusión, recogió sus cosas, se quitó los guantes y se levantó, indicándole a dos técnicos que ya podían mover el cuerpo para trasladarlo a la morgue. Con un vistazo rápido a los detectives, comenzó a caminar fuera de la escena.

-"Maura, espera" Jane la siguió "dame unos minutos y te llevó a la estación para que recuperes tu carro o si quieres te llevo a tu casa"

-"No hace falta detective, me voy con los técnicos hasta la estación y de ahí a mi casa. Le informo cuando tenga algo que decirle sobre la autopsia, mientras tanto hasta mañana" le dijo ya pasando bajo la cinta que resguardaba el perímetro de la escena sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a la morena de decirle algo más. Jane observó cómo se iba la doctora en el camión de la morgue e intentó pensar en que pudo haber dicho que ofendiera a la rubia al punto que la tratará de manera tan profesional cuando hace apenas una hora estaba tomándose un café y conociéndose un poco más.

Maura se levantó cuando sonó su alarma aunque tenía un buen rato dando vueltas en su cama, se sentía mal por haber tratado tan fría a Jane cuando no se lo merecía pero sabía que solo lo estaba haciendo para protegerse a ella y a la detective. Sabía que la morena quería entablar una amistad y no es que Maura no quisiera sino que sabía por experiencia que al final ambas saldrían lastimadas, ella sabía que tenía el potencial para destruir todo lo que la rodea sin siquiera intentarlo, por eso estaba sola, exitosa pero sola, por eso huyó de Médicos sin Fronteras y por eso huyó de New York, no quería tener que huir también de Boston.

Maura esa mañana se armó con su mejor arma, la ropa, la hacía sentir segura a pesar de los pensamientos que siempre estaban en su cabeza, suspiró mientras subía a su carro y se dirigía a la estación.

Jane esta mañana después de despertarse decidió que le llevaría un café y un panecillo a la forense, estaba decidida a averiguar qué había pasado y si tenía que pedirle disculpas lo haría, pero no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta resolverlo. Con su ofrenda de paz en la mano, salió del ascensor y se aventuró en los pasillos de la morgue, tocó suavemente la puerta del laboratorio donde se encontraba la forense y sin esperar respuesta entró.

Maura levantó la vista del cuerpo y vio a Jane en la entrada del laboratorio con el café y panecillo, inmediatamente bajo la mirada de nuevo al cuerpo "Detective, aún no he terminado la autopsia apenas lo haga la criminalista Chang se encargará de llevarle el informe" dijo en voz baja y sin mirarla.

-"Está bien Maura, en realidad no viene a eso, solo quería traerte un pequeño desayuno ya que ayer no pudimos terminar nuestros cafés por la llamada" le dijo mientras levantaba el cartón donde traía dos cafés y la bolsa marrón con dos panecillos "te traje un latte vainilla con leche de soja y solo una de azúcar, como lo pediste ayer"

-"Gracias, pero ya desayune y necesito terminar esta autopsia cuanto antes" la rubia le dijo despreciando el obsequio de la detective.

-"Sabes que doctora, no terminó de entender lo que hice para que me trates así, sí esta es tu venganza por lo que sucedió cuando esta encubierta ya te pedí disculpas por eso. Yo sólo pensé que podíamos ser amigas después de todo en esta estación no hay muchas mujeres pero ya veo que no te interesa, así que voy a seguir tu ejemplo y hacer como si esa salida para el café no sucedió" le dijo Jane exasperada, al ver que la doctora no le iba a decir nada más, se dio la vuelta para salir de la morgue, no sin antes arrojar la bolsa con los panecillos al bote de basura, el café siguiendo la misma suerte, salió pisando fuerte directo al ascensor con cara de pocos amigos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 4.**

Maura se sintió realmente mal cuando vio a la morena lanzar el café y el panecillo a la basura, quería seguirla y ofrecerle una disculpa pero no lo hizo porque no tenía el valor, el valor para decirle que no tenía nada que ver con ella, para contarle sobre lo que sucedió en New York, no quería arriesgarse a que todo hablaran de ella, no estaba segura de poder soportar de nuevo la vergüenza, quería ser una nueva persona y Boston era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, nadie conocía su pasado, nadie podía jugarla. Pero al mismo tiempo Jane la hacía sentir tan segura y cálida, el detalle era que no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

Unos pisos más arriba el sargento y los dos detectives trabajan en silencio con lo poco que tenían, los dos hombres se percataron que Jane no estaba de buen humor en el mismo momento que salió del ascensor murmurando un buenos días, sentándose inmediatamente en su escritorio sin siquiera darles una mirada. Así que los dos hombres prefirieron guardan silencio y no molestar a la morena.

Una hora después se escuchó el ding del ascensor anunciando su llegada y luego el clic de un par de tacones, Jane estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver quién era la persona que venía llegando.

-"Sargento, detectives, termine la autopsia" les dijo Maura "pudimos identificar a la víctima a través de sus registros dentales, se llamaba Melisa Cook, tenía 24 años, además al realizar los rayos x pude observar que tenía múltiples fracturas que ya había sanado"

-"Pensé que Chang subiría el informe" Jane se levantó y le quitó de la mano a Maura la carpeta, la doctora puso las manos detrás de su espalda se sentía tan incómoda pero tan bien sabia que lo merecía "¿identifico el material desconocido doctora?

-"Sí, era un combinación de fibras de una alfombra sintética y grama"

-"Entonces la arrastro por la grama y luego la envolvió en una alfombra" Jane pensó en voz alta.

-"Yo nunca dije eso" Maura odia suponer, pero Jane se lo tomó mal, pensó que solo era la actitud fría que la doctora parecía tener reservada solo para ella. Mientras, Frost y Korsak observan en sumo silencio la batalla de mirada que ocurría entre ambas mujeres.

-"¡No! Pero lo digo yo, gracias por su aporte doctora desde aquí podemos seguir nosotros" Jane volvió a sentarse y Maura prácticamente salió corriendo de la concurrida oficina.

-"Jane, por Dios que demonios te pasa, la doctora fue muy amable en venir hasta aquí a informarnos de sus hallazgos, cosa que debo recordarte no hacía Pike, no te pido que sean amigas pero por lo menos trátala con respeto" la regaño Korsak mientras Frost negaba con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de la detective.

-"Lo que sea" murmuró Jane.

Maura recuperó la compostura y decidió bajarse en la planta baja para ir al café y tomarse un té para calmarse. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente y fue directo hasta el mostrador.

-"Hola Angela, ¿Cómo estás?, me podrías dar un té verde, por favor.

-"Hola Maura, por supuesto, porque no vas y te sientas y yo te lo llevo, parece que has tenido un largo día" Angela le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la rubia, mientras esta le agradeció.

-"Entonces, ¿te tocó un largo día hoy? Le preguntó Angela mientras ponía sobre la mesa una taza que contenía el té de Maura.

-"Algo así, ha sido un día difícil emocionalmente, la verdad" Maura soltó un largo suspiro.

-"Bueno no puedo prometerte que ayude pero estoy dispuesta a escucharte, tu como doctora debes saber que no puede ser bueno embotellar nuestros sentimientos"

-"No quiero molestarla" la forense si quería desahogarse pero no creía que fuese buena idea hacerlo con la madre de la morena.

-"Tonterías cariño, no es molestia" le refutó la italiana.

-"Ok, me siento horrible he tratado muy mal a la única persona en este departamento que se ha tomado cinco minutos para conocerme porque de verdad le interesa hacerlo y todo porque no tengo el valor de contarle la verdad de mi frio comportamiento" Maura le contó.

-"Corazón, no has pensado que si esa persona esta tan interesada en conocerte no te juzgará y déjame decirte que entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto por lo que probablemente esa persona en algún momento se va a enterar de lo que está pasando, yo creo que eres muy valiente solo debes tomar y respiro, pararte frente a eso persona y contarle la verdad" la aconsejó la mujer mayor.

-"Lo pensaré Angela pero gracias por el consejo" Maura se levanto saco algo de dinero de su bolsillo para pagar el té, abrazó a Angela y salió camino a la morgue.

Para el final del día el caso había sido resuelto, su esposo en medio de una discusión le había disparada y luego de caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho la traslado al parque para intentar encubrirse. Jane iba saliendo al estacionamiento con mejor humor, después de todo habían resuelto el caso y había otro asesino tras las rejas, vislumbró a alguien que esta recostado contra su carro pero no podía identificar quien era, cuando le faltaban unos canto carros para llegar al suyo se percato que era Maura quien esperaba junto a su carro.

-"Doctora, ¿se le perdió algo en mi carro o sólo está aquí para hacerme creer que podemos ser amigas y luego tratarme como lo hizo anoche y hoy? Le preguntó en un tono burlón a Maua.

-"Jane, se que estas molestas, créeme que lo entiendo yo estoy molesta conmigo misma por tratar de esa manera, por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte lo que hay detrás de mi bochornosa actitud"

-"Si tu no me diste la oportunidad de solucionarlo esta mañana porqué tendría que hacerlo yo" Jane vio esos hermosos ojos color avellana que le devolvían la mirada y en ese instante sabía que había perdido la pelea.

-"Se que no lo merezco pero por favor eres la única que se ha tomado la molestia de si quiera hablarme de algo que no sea trabajo y me arrepiento mucho de cómo te trate" le suplicó la rubia.

-"Vale Maura, pero no aquí, vamos a otro sitio este no es el lugar.

 **Nota de autor: en el próximo capítulo sabremos cual es el secreto que oculta Maura. Mientras espero que lo hayan ddisfrutado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 5.**

Decidieron ir a la casa de la doctora para poder hablar con calma y con privacidad, Jane quedó sorprendida cuando llegaron a la casa, era grande, hermosa y se notaba que era muy costosa. Se bajaron del carro, caminaron por el porche y Maura abrió la puerta dándole paso a Jane a su casa. Si por fuera era hermosa por dentro era aún más, no se podía negar que la rubia tenía buen gusto pero Jane comenzó a sentirse inferior frente a todo lo que tenía Maura.

-"¿Quieres algo de beber? Le preguntó la forense "café, vino, vodcak"

-"No estoy bien"

-"Ok, siéntate por favor" Jane se sentó en el sofá mientras Maura se sentó en el sillón a un lado "Jane yo no sólo me fui de New York porque necesitaba volver a mis raíces, lo hice porque en allá cometí el error de confiar en alguien que no debía y todo salió mal" la rubia suspiro

-"¿Entonces crees que yo voy a traicionar tu confianza?" le preguntó Jane.

-"Déjame terminar por favor. Cuando tenía dos meses trabajando con la policía de New York un día se presentó en mi oficina una detective con la que había trabajado muy poco, hablamos un rato por primera vez con temas que no tenían que ver con el trabajo y antes de irse me invitó a salir, yo acepté la verdad era una mujer hermosa y tenía un toque misterioso que me moría por descubrir, salimos y nos llevamos muy bien, la relación iba muy rápido pero bien"

Maura se tomó un respiro, sabía que venía la parte de la historia de la cual quería olvidarse y no hablar de ello más nunca pero sabía que debía sacarlo de su pecho.

-"Ya tenías dos meses saliendo juntas, pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos juntas, el estar con ella me permitió hacerme amiga de muchos de los detectives o eso creí yo, un día salí temprano del trabajo y decidí irme a su apartamento y darle una sorpresa allí, la que se llevó la sorpresa fui yo, estaba con una oficial de patrulla en su cama y realmente hoy lo que me duele no es que se haya acostado con otra sino que las escuche hablando y ella solo estuvo conmigo por interés" Maura lo soltó todo rápidamente porque temía que perdiera el valor de contarlo.

-"Maura no tienes que seguir contándome más" Jane se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos en la suya.

-"Necesito sacarlo" Maura la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas "no le bastó con usarme desde el primer momento en que me invitó a salir, me robó joyas y aprovechó que confiaba en ella para alterar pruebas en el laboratorio por su culpa me abrieron un expediente administrativo y me suspendieron un par de semanas mientras ocurría la investigación, descubrieron todo lo que ella había hecho, le quitaron su placa, le dieron baja deshonrosa y la enjuiciaron por obstrucción de la justicia, gracias a ella me gane el apodo Reina de los Muertos" cuando terminó Maura estaba llorando, Jane se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la dejo llorar contra su pecho, dejándola que lo sacara todo.

Cuando ya estuvo más calmada Jane le preguntó "¿Por qué gracias a ella te decían Reina de los Muertos?"

-"Mientras yo estuve suspendida ella seguía trabajando y se encargó de mal ponerme, llegó al punto de decir que yo la había usado a ella cuando fue al revés, cuando regrese no era la misma me encerré en mi laboratorio y no salía si no era necesario, ahí empezó a llamarme así y todos los siguieron después de su juicio fue peor. Cuando terminó la investigación el alcalde ordenó reestructurar el departamento y ahí fue donde me ofrecieron venir a Boston" le explicó la forense ahora más calmada

Jane no podía creer que alguien se había atrevido a usar a Maura de tal manera, la mujer era hermosa e increíble. Se arrodilló frente a Maura y con sus dedos bajó el mentón de la rubia que tenía la cabeza gacha, levantó su cabeza hasta que se encontró con esos hermosos y brillantes ojos avellana que podían hacer que se derritiera.

"Maura lo que esa mujer te hizo no tienen nombre, jugó con lo que tu sentías por ella y eso nunca va a estar bien, es una idiota porque tenía a la mujer más bonita e inteligente y decidió desperdiciarla de la peor manera y esos idiotas que te llamaron Reina de los Muertos no tenían ningún derecho a hacerlo" Maura solo podía sonreír ante lo que le decía la morena "ahora entiendo porque me trataste como lo hiciste no querías mezclar lo personal con lo laboral…" Maura la interrumpió

-"Intentaba protegernos a la dos Jane, siempre terminó mal con mis relaciones ya sean amistosas o amorosas" le explicó.

-"Pues déjame decirte que los demás son unos idiotas para no ver la gran mujer que eres, no dejes que nadie nunca te haga sentir menos porque déjame decirte que tú eres mil veces mejor que ella y ninguno te merece" Jane tomó un respiro "Se que pedirte que confíes en mi después de lo que te pasó es demasiado pero Maura de verdad no quiero hacerte daño, si quiero conocerte mejor es porque me pareces muy interesante"

-"No sabes lo bueno que ha sido para mí que me digas todas estas cosas, no es fácil no creer en lo que dice la gente de mi, sobre todo cuando miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que ni mi familia está conmigo" Maura tomó las manos de Jane y le dio un apretón "Ya me siento muy a gusto contigo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas confiar en ti"

-"Y eso es todo lo que pido, no te voy a defraudar, ya verás" Jane le devolvió el apretón "Ya no estás sola, ¿vale?"

-"Bien, basta de lágrimas, estoy segura que esa no es la mejor opción para pasar tu noche" ambas se rieron un poco "¿quieres quedarte un rato a ver una película? Podemos pedir algo de comer"

-"Me encantaría Maura"


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento por la espera, mi papá fue operado el viernes pasado y no he tenido tiempo y ni cabeza para escribir, todo salió bien, así que espero poder volver a mi ritmo anterior.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 6.**

Después de decidirse por ordenar comida china y por cual película verían, Jane y Maura se sentaron en el sofá de la rubia frente al gran televisor comiendo lentamente de sus platos y viendo una película sobre ciencia que a Jane le parecía extremadamente aburrida pero en cuanto vio la cara de felicidad de la doctora prefirió no expresar su descontento con la elección. La morena tenía muy claro desde la primera vez que Maura le sonrío y la miró con esos hermosos ojos color avellana que haría siempre todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para ver esa sonrisa, también sabía que se había enamorado aunque al principio había sido atracción después de pasar el rato con la hermosa mujer sabía que era más que eso, era amor.

Y a pesar de que quería demostrarle a la rubia ese sentimiento, después que la doctora le contó sobre su ex pareja prefería aguantarse, sabía que primero debía demostrarle que puede confiar en ella y que jamás le haría lo que esa mujer le hizo. _Tiempo al tiempo_ pensó la morena. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que la película ya había terminado hasta que Maura le habló.

-"Jane, ¿quieres más vino?"

-"Claro pero sólo un poco más, sino no podré conducir a mi departamento" le dijo Jane mientras la otra mujer se levantó y recargo sus copas de vino.

-"Bueno tengo un cuarto de visitas disponible así que si no te sientes cómoda conduciendo puedes quedarte en él" Maura se sentó de lado en el sofá para poder ver la cara de la morena "Sabes, estaba muy indecisa por contarte todo y no era por ti, era por mí, pero tú madre me vio hoy en el café e inmediatamente supo que algo pasaba y me aconsejó decirte la verdad"

-"Espera, mi madre sabe de lo qué te paso en New York" Jane sabía que su mamá no podía guardar un secreto ni que su vida dependiera de ello.

-"No, ni mucho menos que era contigo con quien hablaría pero tu madre parece tener un sexto sentido para saber cuando algo está mal y terminó dándome un gran consejo" Maura suspiro "de verdad lo siento Jane, mi intención en todo momento era salvarte de un desastre"

-"Maura, no tienes que disculparte más" Jane le lanzó una sonrisa que era un rasgo de los Rizzolis, una sonrisa que sabia podía derretir muchos corazones. "Creo que es hora de otra película"

-"Bien, tú turno para elegir que veremos" Maura le entregó el control a la morena.

A la mañana siguiente Maura empezó a cobrar conciencia cuando los rayos de sol le dieron justo en la cara, se percató que no estaba en su habitación, recobrando sus sentidos percibió el ligero olor a lavanda, estaba recostada contra Jane y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro, Maura se tomó un respiro, hacia muchísimos meses que se había permitido confiar lo suficiente en alguien como para bajar la guardia como lo había hecho con Jane, sabía que le gustaba la morena desde el momento en que la vio vestida de prostituta en el café pero después de New York se había vuelto aún más insegura y se prometió que no volvería a confiar en alguien tan rápido por más sola que se sintiera. _Jane no está haciéndolo fácil,_ pensó. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Jane había despertado y estaba mirándola atentamente.

-"Buenos días Jane" ofreció Maura mientras se levantaba de la posición en la que se había quedado dormida y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo.

-"Buenos días, aunque realmente no lo son hasta que tenga una taza de café en mis manos" refunfuñó la detective.

-"Ya veo, las mañanas no son lo tuyo" le dijo Maura "¿Qué te parece si el café va acompañado de desayuno?"

-"Claro pero sólo si me dejas usar tu ducha, tengo ropa en el auto para cambiar para el trabajo" le respondió Jane.

-"Por supuesto que puedes usarlo, está en el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda" le indicó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Una hora después las dos mujeres llegaron a la estación en el carro de Jane ya que la doctora se había ido con ella la noche anterior.

-"Sabes si vas a cocinar siempre tan delicioso creo que voy a ganar un par de kilos" bromeó Jane mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento hacia el ascensor.

-"Bueno la verdad me encanto cocinar para ti, normalmente solo soy yo así que no me esmero mucho, además cocino sano y no creo que un par de kilos más se verían mal en ti" le refutó Maura y Jane sólo le sacó la lengua en broma mientras entraban al ascensor y presionaba el botón del vestíbulo.

-"Voy a saludar a mamá, ¿quieres venir por un té? Aun tenemos unos minutos antes del trabajo" le preguntó Jane.

-"Claro Jane, me encanta hablar con tu madre"

Después de que Angela le sirviera un café a su hija y un té verde a la doctora, se sentó con ella en la mesa.

-"Janie, el domingo hay cena familiar y no aceptó un no por respuesta" la mayor de las Rizzolis le lanzó a su hija una mirada que aún hacía que a su hija le temblaran las rodillas.

-"Bien pero estoy de guardia, así que si surge algo y tengo que irme lo haré" le respondió Jane mientras Maura solo miraba a ambas mujeres con mucha atención.

-"No voy a quejarme, por lo menos es algo" Angela dirigió la mirada hacia la doctora "Y tú Maura, ¿estás de guardia el domingo también?

-"En realidad no" respondió.

-"Bien, Janie quiero que la recojas de su casa a las cuatro y la lleves a la casa para la cena y espero que no llegues tarde nuevamente" le exigió mientras se levantaba para seguir su trabajo.

-"Lo siento Maura, ni siquiera tienes que ir, mi madre puede ser un poco exigente como lo viste" se disculpó Jane.

-"En realidad Jane, me encantaría ir. Tú madre cocina extraordinariamente bien, además solo pensaba pasar el domingo leyendo un poco, preferiría ir a cenar si no te importa" le respondió a la morena y en cuanto la miró Jane supo que no podía negarle que fuera a la cena.

-"Bien, entonces paso por ti a las cuatro" Jane suspiro "y prepárate para una verdad velada italiana" Jane solo pensaba que esto iba a ser un desastre mientras Maura le sonreía ampliamente


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 7.**

El domingo llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Jane, estaba en su departamento terminando de arreglarse antes de pasar buscando a Maura y sólo esperaba que la cena saliera bien, no quería terminar espantando a la hermosa doctora. Maura por otro lado parecía contenta de poder asistir a la cena y estaba más que encantada por la invitación, la noche anterior llamó a Jane solo para preguntarle que debía usar, como si se tratará de un evento importante.

Diez minutos después la detective estaba tocando el timbre de la costosa casa de estilo victoriano, diez segundos pasaron cuando la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella se encontraba la forense que dejó sin aliento a Jane cuando tuvo la vista completa de la mujer, vestía pantalones de jean negro ajustado, un sencillo suéter rojo y unos tacones negros que hacían resaltar sus piernas.

-"Hola Maura, mírate pensé que no eras propietaria de unos jean" le dijo con su clásica sonrisa Rizzoli.

-"Hola Jane, en realidad tengo unos cuantos aunque no son mi atuendo favorito pero los estoy usando siguiendo tu recomendación de anoche"

-"Bueno se te ven bien" Jane le giñó un ojo haciendo que Maura se sonrojará. "¿Nos vamos?

-"Si, vamos" Maura tomó su bolso junto a una botella de vino que tenía en una mesa, salió cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella y siguió a Jane al auto, quien gentilmente le abrió la puerta del copiloto ganándose una sonrisa y un gracias de la doctora.

-"Espero que estés preparada de antemano te pido disculpa si mi familia es mucho con lo que lidiar" Jane le dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-"Jane deja de preocuparte, ya conozco a tu madre o y tomó la de y a Frankie y son buenas personas al igual que tú" Maura extendió su mano la de Jane que estaba apoyada en la consola central que dividía los asientos, la morena desvió unos segundos la mirada para sonreírle, el resto del viaje terminó en silencio.

-"Ma, ya llegamos" dijo Jane cuando entró junto a Maura a la casa de su infancia, podía oler los deliciosos aromas que salían de la cocina y ver a su padre en el sillón con una cerveza viendo el partido sin prestarle atención a nada _no puede ser bueno_ pensó Jane "Vamos a saludar a mamá" le dijo a Maura.

-"Hola niñas, llegan justo a tiempo" les dijo Angela cuando las vio entrar a la cocina, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una. "Janie, tu hermano está afuera, ve a buscarlo, por favor"

-"Hola Angela, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Preguntó amablemente la doctora.

-"Claro, puedes ayudarme a llevar los platos a la mesa".

Unos minutos después, cuando la mesa estaba puesta, Jane y Frankie entraron a la casa, Frankie saludó a Maura de lejos con la mano mientras iba a lavarse las manos. En ese momento entro Frank al comedor sin siquiera reconocer la presencia de la doctora y se sentó en la mesa.

-"Pop, esta es Maura, trabajamos conmigo y Frankie en la estación" Jane los presentó.

-"Hola" fue la única respuesta de Frank, mientras todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

-"Hay que agradecer antes de comer" les dijo Angela antes que todos pudiesen servir sus comidas, junaron sus manos mientras Angela comenzaba la oración "Padre, te damos las gracias por poner esta comida sobre nuestra mesa y por permitirnos pasar tiempos con nuestros hijos…"

-"Con solo dos de nuestros hijos" Frank la interrumpió bruscamente "o se te olvido que tu única hija es la responsable de que Tommy este en la cárcel" siempre culpa a Jane por haber arrestado a Tommy.

-"¡Qué demonios papá! Yo solo respondí al llamado que hizo la estación, no tengo la culpa de las decisiones que ha tomado Tommy, es un adulto y debe hacerse responsable de sus acciones" le respondió Jane furiosa, mientras tanto Maura solo veía la escena con preocupación, ahora entendía porque Jane estaba preocupada por la cena.

-"Claro porque para ti es más importante tu trabajo que la familia" Frank le gritó.

-"Sabes, no tengo ganas hoy de tener esta discusión aunque ya la hemos tenido mil veces" Jane se levantó de la mesa "Lo siento Maura" se disculpó y salió furiosa por la puerta principal.

-"siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?" Angela le dijo a su marido mientras subía las escaleras, en ese momento Maura se levantó y decidió seguir a Jane.

La encontró recostada contra el capo de su auto, se acercó lentamente y se apoyó en el auto reflejando la posición de la morena. Pasaron varios minutos y ninguna de las dos dijo nada pero Maura sabía que Jane necesitaba desahogarse.

-"Vamos" dijo tendiéndole la mano a Jane "Dame las llaves y vamos a dar un paseo"

Maura manejo hasta un parque tranquilo que estaba bastante cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos de la casa de Jane, estaba segura que en este momento no querría ver a nadie. Caminaron hasta conseguir un banco donde sentarse.

-"Lo siento Maura, no debiste ver eso" le dijo Jane sonando abatida.

-"Jane no es tu culpa, tu no comenzaste la discusión"

-"Lo sé pero siempre es lo mismo, no sé porque pensé que esta vez sería distinto" Jane suspiró "Por eso evito ir a ver a mamá a la casa para evitarle peleas con mi papá"

-"Jane" Maura tomo una de las manos de la morena entre las suyas y con la otra levantó la barbilla de la detective "Tu papá no puede culparte de lo que pasó, ni tiene derecho a decirte esas cosa y muchos menos a limitar el tiempo que pasas con tu mamá por un error que cometió tu hermano, si me lo preguntas a y mi creo que fuiste muy valiente al arrestarlo no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho y eso solo habla de lo buena persona y oficial que eres" en ese momento las compuertas de la morena se abrieron y se permitió llorar mientras Maura se movía para abrazarla.

-"Gracias Maura" dijo Jane cuando ya se había calmado "no ha sido fácil para mis padres lo que paso con Tommy y creo que para papá es más fácil culparme a mi"

-"Pues yo creo que es un idiota" Maura le dijo con naturalidad.

-"¡Mauraaa! Tu no dices palabrotas" ambas mujeres se rieron.

-"Pues creo que lo es, está desperdiciando el tiempo con su única hija por un error que cometió Tommy, es una insensatez" Maura le explicó.

-"Y como siempre tiene razón" Jane le sonrió, cada segundo que pasa con la hermosa mujer rubia terminaba enamorándose más.

-"Bueno, tal vez deberías llamar a Angela y Frankie para invitarlos a comer, yo invito"

-"Me encantaría Maura"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 8.**

Con el pasar de los días Maura se daba cuenta de que su relación con Jane había cambiando desde el incidente de la cena del domingo en la casa de los Rizzoli, se habían vuelto más cercanas, la morena seguía logrando derrumbar las paredes que Maura había construido a su alrededor para que no la lastimaran y en el proceso también estaba logrando que la doctora terminará sintiendo algo más que una gran amistad. Sin embargo el miedo a salir lastimada seguía allí latente.

Hasta hoy.

El día había comenzado con la misma rutina que las dos mujeres venían habiendo desde hace un par de semanas, Jane pasaba por casa de Maura donde desayunaban juntas y de ahí se iban juntas en el auto de la morena a la estación de policía, si tenía tiempo almorzaban juntas, sino no se veían hasta la tarde donde ser marchaban juntas hasta la casa de la doctora, cenaban juntas viendo una película o un documental y luego la morena se marchaba a su departamento. Hoy después de pasar la mañana ambas ocupadas con papeleo, Maura decidió utilizar su hora de almuerzo para ir hasta el banco.

Una hora más tarde Jane, Korsak y Frost recibieron una llamada para atender un homicidio en un conjunto residencial en el centro de la ciudad. Jane le dijo a Korsak y Frost que se adelantaran mientras ella buscaba a Maura en la morgue, después de revisar su oficina y no encontrarla, caminó hasta la sala de autopsias y el laboratorio sin encontrar a Maura.

-"Chang, ¿has visto a la dra. Isles?" le preguntó a la criminalista que iba pasando por el pasillo.

-"Salió hace una hora a hacer algunas diligencias y aún no ha vuelto"

-"Si llega aquí die que la estoy esperando en la escena del crimen" Jane pensó que era raro que Maura no hubiese vuelto sin llamar primero para decir que se iba a demorar.

En la escena del crimen se consiguió con otro médico forense que el departamento había llamado ya que no habían logrado localizar a Maura, Jane estaba inquieta, había marcado el número de la otra mujer más de veinte veces y aún no tenía respuesta. Después de completar el procedimiento habitual en la escena, salió directo a la estación a ver si Maura había regresado a la morgue pero no la encontró, Jane estaba muy preocupada, nadie en el laboratorio sabía a donde se había dirigido la doctora. Subió hasta su piso a pedirle ayuda a Frost y Korsak.

-"Frost, necesito que rastrees el teléfono de Maura" le pidió a Frost que estaba frente al pizarrón que tienen en medio de la sala

-"Vale, me pongo en eso" le dijo mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

-"No crees que paso algo malo, ¿o sí?" le preguntó Korsak

-"Espero que no pero Maura siempre tienen su teléfono con batería incluso tiene una de repuesto en su bolso y nunca estaría más de una hora fuera del trabajo sin llamar para avisar" le dijo Jane preocupada.

-"Jane, el teléfono está apagado" Frost también sonaba preocupado.

-"Demonios" Jane se sentó en su escritorio, sentía sus piernas como gelatina por el miedo "esto no puede ser bueno"

-"Voy a intentar acceder a el GPS de su auto, tal vez pueda ver su última ubicación" le dijo Frost, en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono de Jane, al ver que era un número desconocido lo puso en altavoz

-"Rizzoli"

-"Jane, soy Maura" su voz sonaba llenada de angustia y como si estuviese aguantando la ganas de llorar.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás, Maura? Le preguntó la morena intentando mantener la calma para no poner más nerviosa a la otra mujer.

-"Estoy bien, tienes que venir al Banco Nacional en el centro, se metieron a robarlo y cuando nos quitaron nuestras cosas vieron mi credencial de médico forense, solo quieren negociar con la policía y quieren que yo sea la intermediara, tienen diez minutos para llegar antes de que empiecen a matar a los rehenes, uno por cada minuto que lleguen tarde"

Cuando Jane iba a responderle se cortó la llamada, inmediatamente se pusieron en acción, Frost y Jane salieron camino al caso mientras Korsak iba a hablar con el teniente, no había tiempo que perder.

Llegaron nueve minutos después a las afuera del banco, apenas se detuvo el auto sonó el teléfono de Jane, era el mismo número.

-"Maura, necesito que mantengas la calma, sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero es la única manera que puedo sacarte viva de ahí" Jane le dijo rápidamente, mientras Frost intentaba hackear las cámaras de seguridad del banco para saber que sucedía adentro.

-"Detective, es un placer saludarle, espero haya disfrutado el regalo que le deje en los condominios cerca de aquí, lo hice especialmente para ti" le dijo la voz de un hombre

-"¿Quién eres? Le preguntó Jane, no estaba de humor para juegos.

-"Eso no importa realmente, debo decir que esto no es lo que planeé, mate a mi esposa y vengo a robar el banco para largar de esta asquerosa cuidad y resulta que me consigo cara a cara con la jefa médico forense" desde la computadora Jane y Frost podían ver como el hombre acariciaba la cara de Maura mientras hablaba con la morena.

-"Si la lastimas no vas a salir de ahí vivo"

-"Nunca he dicho que quiero lastimarla, por eso tengo un trato para ti. Dejo salir a todos los rehenes, incluyendo a la doctora a cambio de que entres tú" le propuso el hombre.

-"Esta bien" Frost iba a comenzar a protestar pero Jane lo detuvo y le indicó que se callará, no iba a dejar morir a Maura "primero deja salir a los niños y mujeres y luego yo entro"

-"Tienes un trato pero recuerda que si intentas algo pongo una bala entre las dos cejas de la bonita doctora" con eso cortó la llamada.

-"Jane, esto es una locura puede matarte fácilmente allí dentro" Frost le dijo

-"No voy a dejar que mate a personas inocentes y mucho menos que lastime a Maura" se bajo del auto y abrió el maletero, sacó el chaleco antibalas y se lo puso, se quitó la pistola de la cintura y se la entregó a Frost "tengo una de repuesto, créeme que ese tipo no logrará nada.

Cinco minutos después, empezaron a salir las mujeres y niños, Frost los ayudo a caminar rápido hacia una zona más segura mientras Jane caminaba hacia la entrada del banco. En cuanto entro el hombre dejo salir a los hombres que quedaban allí, pudo ver a Maura estaba amordazada junto al ladrón, las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos que reflejaban el pánico que sentía.

-"Yo cumplí con mi parte déjala salir" le dijo Jane.

-"Tranquila, ella no me interesa realmente solo fue daño colateral" le dijo el hombre mientras desamarraba las manos de Maura y le quitaba la cinta de la boca "ahora vete, la detective y yo tenemos asuntos que atender"

-"Ve Maura, te prometo que todo va a estar bien" le dijo Jane cuando Maura la miró con esos ojos color avellana que tanto amaba. La doctora le hizo caso y salió, no sin antes rozar el brazo de la morena cuando paso a su laso.

-"Bien detective, ahora somos solos tu y yo, que comience el espectáculo"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 9.**

Maura salió del banco tan rápido como pudo, las piernas le temblaban como si eran de gelatina, observó como el área había sido acordonada por la policía, Frost se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para sostenerla y la llevó hasta una ambulancia para que la atendieran. No se movió de su lado mientras ella dejaba que el paramédico la examinará todavía en shock.

-"Barry, ¿por qué la dejaste entrar? Maura le preguntó cuando le paramédico los dejo solos.

-"Lo siento Maura, intente detenerla pero la conoces, me dijo que no iba a permitir que lastimará a gente inocente y menos a ti" Frost le respondió.

-"Y a cambio se pone ella en peligro" Maura estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por su cabeza pasaban una gran cantidad de escenarios y ninguno resultaba muy bueno.

-"Jane es inteligente, yo sé que no entró allí sin ningún plan en la cabeza, vamos a confiar en ella" Frost la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó intentando calmarla aunque sabía muy bien que la única manera de que Maura estuviera tranquila es que viera a Jane salir sin un rasguño de ese banco. A unos pocos metros Korsak estaba hablando con el teniente.

-"Vince, yo se que Jane está capacitada para negociar pero esta no era la manera de hacer las cosas" el teniente estaba más allá de furioso.

-"Lo sé, solo confiemos en ella" Korsak le dijo.

Dentro del banco el ladrón y asesino tenía varios minutos solo observando a Jane, había esperado mucho por este momento.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?" Le preguntó Jane.

-"¿No me recuerdas?" Jane negó con la cabeza indicando que no "pues yo no te he olvidado, gracias a ti perdí todo, mi trabajo, mi dinero y mi mujer"

-"No sé de que hablas" Jane le respondió.

-"Hace seis años estaba con mi mujer en el parque, ella estaba acusándome de algunas cosas y perdí la cordura cuando termine golpeándola y tú que estabas cerca quisiste jugar al héroe, acabando con todo lo que tenía" le recordó el hombre.

-"No jugaba a ser héroe, ninguna mujer tiene que aguantar que un hombre la golpee, Andy tenía todo el derecho de denunciarte y tú Ryan solo pagaste por lo que hiciste"

-"Yo la amaba, le di todo y como decide pagarme la perra, quitándome todo lo que era mío" Ryan se ponía cada segundo más furioso y ahora estaba apuntándole con la pistola a Jane "por eso la mate"

-"Ryan, tú y yo sabemos que lo perdiste todo porque tienes problemas con la bebida por más que Andy te amará no podía seguir viviendo así" Jane estaba intentando hacer que bajara el arma "tu matrimonio, tu dinero y tu trabajo no se terminaron por tu culpa, fue la bebida la que acabo con todo y sé que lo que pasaste en la cárcel no fue fácil pero también sé que amabas a Andy y ella no querría que siguieras lastimando a más personas" Ryan estaba al borde de las lágrimas y le temblaban las manos.

-"Yo la amaba mucho" dijo al tiempo que bajaba lentamente el arma.

-"Lo sé y ella también lo sabía pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien" Jane se acercó a Ryan y con cuidado le quitó el arma de la mano "y te prometo que te vamos ayudar a mejorar, ahora por tu seguridad tengo que esposarte pero todo va a estar bien" cuando lo tuvo esposado, descargo el arma y lo empujo para que caminará para salir del banco, mientras salía grito para que no dispararán.

Frost corrió a tomar al hombre esposado y llevarlo a una de las patrullas y Jane le entrego el arma, Korsak llegó unos pasos detrás de Frost.

-"Sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, ¿verdad?" Korsak la regañó.

-"Lo sé, pero lo haría igual otra vez si de mi depende salvar la vida de otras personas" Jane podía sentir que la miraban a su izquierda, cuando volteo vio a Maura mirándola como con miedo a acercarse, le dijo a Korsak que necesitaba un momento y caminó a hacia la doctora, cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo y tomo la mano más pequeña en la de ella haciendo que Maura levantara la mirada y sus ojos se encontraran, la rubia no se pudo resistir más y se acercó aún más a la morena abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Jane le devolvió el abrazo pero resistió las ganas de llorar, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para la otra mujer unos segundos después Maura separo un poco el cuerpo del suyo y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, Jane no pudo resistirse más cuando vio esos ojos color avellana que le robaban el aliento, así que se arriesgo y hizo lo que quería hacer desde que conoció a la mujer, bajo sus labios uniéndolos a los de la rubia, la beso lentamente saboreando el momento mientras bajo sus manos a la cintura de Maura, cuando escucho a la otra mujer gemir supo que estaba disfrutando el beso tanto como ella, decidió profundizar el beso empujando su lengua contra los labios de la doctora, quien complacida los abrió para darle la bienvenida a la lengua de la morena.

El beso pudo haber durado más pero ambas mujeres recordaron donde estaban cuando la patrulla que llevaba a Ryan encendió las sirenas para trasladarlo a la estación, haciendo que ambas se separan.

-"Jane, yo…" Maura no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jane la silenció poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios

-"Aquí no Maura, tengo que ir a la estación a solucionar el problema en el que me metí pero apenas termine te prometo que podemos hablar" Jane le dijo "Frost puede llevarte a tu casa mientras yo resuelvo todo, seguramente estas cansada"

-"Debería ir contigo, yo soy testigo de lo que ocurrió" Maura no quería que Jane tuviese problemas con el teniente.

-"Este caso no lo van a investigar hoy, solo tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con el teniente además es tarde y tuvimos un día agotador, déjame decirle a Frost que te lleve ¿sí? Le pidió Jane.

-"Tienes razón, mejor voy a casa y te veo más tarde" Jane iba a buscar a Frost cuando Maura la tomó de la mano y la detuvo haciendo que se girará "Te voy a esperar para hablar" se inclinó sobre sus tacones y le dio un pequeño beso de despedida a Jane antes de dirigirse hacia Frost para marcharse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 10.**

Jane iba conduciendo a casa de Maura después de pasar casi tres horas en la estación, sin dudad había sido un día largo y solo deseaba llegar a su casa y dormir pero sabía que Maura estaba esperándola para hablar y la morena prefería hacerlo esta misma noche, no creía poder dormir sin saber cómo se sentía la doctora después del beso, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber besado a la otra mujer pero también sabía que Maura había sido lastimada por alguien que le juró amor solo para aprovecharse de ella. Sin darse cuenta por estar perdida en sus pensamientos llegó a la casa de la forense, podía ver desde afuera las luces de la sala de estar encendidas. Salió del auto y antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre se abrió la puerta mostrando a la rubia que parecía cansada pero feliz de verla.

-"Jane, pasa" se hizo a un lado para que la detective pasará y cerró la puerta detrás de ella "¿Cómo te fue en la estación?" le preguntó mientras caminaban a la sala y se sentaban en el sofá.

-"Bien, aunque el teniente me suspendió por una semana" Jane suspiró, era una adicta al trabajo no tenía idea de qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre en sus manos.

-"¡Oh Jane! Lo siento" Maura tomó la mano de la otra mujer en la suya intentando consolarla "pero también entiendo porque el teniente tomo esa decisión, fue muy imprudente el trato que hiciste con Ryan" la regañó suavemente.

-"Lo sé Maura, pero no podía permitir que nadie saliera lastimado y esa era la única manera, además todo salió bien y ya me han regañado todos, el teniente, Korsak, Frost, mamá y ahora tú" le dijo Jane a modo de broma "Pero lo más importante es que pude sacarte de allí sin un rasguño"

-"Y te lo agradezco pero la próxima vez intentemos algo menos peligroso" bromeo Maura, la otra mujer esta influenciándola desde que se conocieron y sacándola de su zona de confort.

-"No permitiré que haya próxima vez" Jane tomó un respiro antes de volver a hablar "Maura dijimos que hablaríamos luego pero si no deseas hacerlo ahora te entiendo"

-"Creo que es mejor hablar ahora" Maura busco la mirada de Jane pero la otra mujer tenía la mirada en sus manos "Jane, desde que nos conocimos no voy a negar que sentía algo por ti pero después de mi último fracaso intente con todas mis fuerzas sentir más que una amistad por ti".

-"Lo entiendo, no quieres salir con nadie" Jane se levantó con la intención de marcharse.

-"Espera" la tomo por la mano y la hizo girar hasta que estuvieron frente a frente "mientras estuve de rehén solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que no he hecho por miedo y cuando pensé que no iba a salir de allí me prometí que si por algún motivo salía con vida iba a enfrentar todos mis miedos, si quieres estar conmigo no voy a huir, solo tenme algo de paciencia"

-"No me hubiese perdonado que no salieras con vida de allí Maura, yo no entre es ese banco por los rehenes, lo hice por ti y lo haría mil veces más sí es necesario" Jane la jaló y la abrazó "no tienes que pedirme que te tenga paciencia, te prometo que te voy a demostrar que te puedo amar sin lastimarte, no tienes que preocuparte por eso" Maura no aguantó más, levantó la cara del cuello de la morena y la beso trasmitiéndole en el beso todo lo que no podía poner en palabras.

-"Gracias por entenderme" le dijo cuando se separó de la morena "¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Sé que no quiero pasar la noche sola"

-"Claro Maura, tranquila no quiero que no precipitemos en nada pero yo tampoco quiero estar sola".

Las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras tomadas de la mano hasta la habitación de Maura donde se prepararon para dormir, se quedaron dormidas con Jane abrazando a Maura desde atrás.

Es esa misma posición estaban cuando Maura se despertó a la mañana siguiente, no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta el mediodía pero su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarse temprano que hoy no fue la excepción, lo que si era distinto era despertarse con un cuerpo caliente y tonificado presionando contra ella y se sentía maravillosamente bien, con cuidado la rubia se retorció hasta darse la vuelta y quedar frente a la otra mujer que dormía pacíficamente. En ese momento comprendió que valía totalmente la pena arriesgarse con Jane, nadie nunca la había hecho sentir tan bien consigo misma. Con el pulgar trazó las mejillas de la morena mientras pensaba en lo distinto que sería despertar hoy si Jane no hubiese salido con vida de ese banco.

-"Desde aquí puedo oírte pensar" a pesar de que Jane habló en un susurro la otra mujer se sobresalto al escucharla.

-"Eso es altamente improbable Jane" se movió hasta quedar encima de la morena "Buenos días"

-"No son buenos hasta que me regales un beso" Maura no espero un segundo más y se acercó hasta besar suavemente a la morena "ahora sí son buenos días aunque aún necesito por lo menos una taza de café para poder poner a funcionar mi cerebro"

-"Vamos abajo y te hago tú café acompañado de un buen desayuno" le propuso la rubia mientras se levantaba.

Unos minutos más tarde ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo su desayuno.

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu semana de suspensión?" le preguntó Maura a la morena entre bocado de comida.

-"Aún no lo tengo muy claro, sé que necesito con urgencia ordenar mi apartamento, pasar más tiempo con mamá y si tú estás disponible tal vez llevarte a cenar a algún lugar" le respondió Jane.

-"Me encantaría salir a cenar contigo" Maura la jaló por la camisa para robarle un pequeño beso "hablando de tu madre no hemos hablado de si vamos a contarle a alguien sobre nuestra relación"

-"Maura, creo que es mejor que pasemos un tiempo juntas sin la presión de los demás" al ver a la otra mujer jugando con sus manos la morena aclaró "y no es que no me sienta orgullosa de salir contigo, créeme que quiero pararme sobre un tejado y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero en cuanto mi familia y en la estación lo sepan todos van a querer intervenir y yo quiero demostrarte que realmente puedes confiar en mí" le explicó.

-"Ya confió en ti y tienes razón, lo mejor es esperar" ambas se levantaron de la mesa y recogieron los platos sucios "¿Te gustaría ir al parque a caminar? Me gustaría algo de aire fresco antes de ir a trabajar" le propuso después de ordenar la cocina.

-"Me encantaría, además que mejor manera que gastar mi tiempo libre contigo" Jane besó la mejilla sonrojada de Maura por el cumplido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, TNT y Tess Gerritsen son los dueños de Rizzoli & Isles.**

 **Cap 11.**

Después de haber pasado media mañana en el parque, regresaron a casa de la rubia para que esta se preparara para ir a trabajar. A las 12:20 Maura salió a la estación y Jane a su departamento. A las tres de la tarde la morena no sabía qué hacer con el tiempo que tenía disponible, ya había limpiado su departamento de arriba abajo, había lavado la ropa y organizado el armario y la cocina. Se sentó en el sofá lanzando un fuerte suspiro, estaba intentando decidirse entre visitar a su madre o quedarse en su sofá el resto de la tarde sin hacer nada. En ese instante sonó su teléfono y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando vio que era Maura.

-"Ya te hago falta" contestó el teléfono Jane.

-"Detective Rizzoli, es Chang, necesito que venga cuanto antes a la morgue, la dra. Isles está teniendo una crisis y solo pregunta por usted" soltó rápidamente la criminalista.

-"¡Mierda!" dijo levantándose "voy saliendo para allá, no la dejes ni por un minuto sola" le dijo antes de trancar la llamada mientras corría por su departamento recogiendo sus zapatos y llaves. No le importó romper varias leyes de tránsito con el carro que le fue asignado cuando se convirtió en detective, solo necesitaba llegar hasta Maura. Entró corriendo a la estación pero cuando se dirigía a los ascensores fue detenida por el guardia del vestíbulo.

-"Detective, lo siento pero no puedo dejarla pasar, el teniendo me informó que se encuentra suspendida por una semana" le dijo el oficial.

-"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! No vine a hacer nada, necesito bajar a la morgue pasa algo con la dra. Isles" le explicó a punto de explotar por la rabia.

-"Sin un pase no puede bajar"

-"Escúchame bien" se acercó más al oficial novato y lo apuntó con su dedo "ruégale a Dios que a Maura no le pase nada, porque si sale de allá abajo con un solo rasguño me voy a asegurar que nunca en tu vida pases de ser un oficial de vestíbulo" Jane se alejó de él porque sabía que iba a terminar golpeándolo si seguía parada frente e a él, estaba sacando su teléfono para llamar a Susie cuando Korsak salió del ascensor y la vio.

-"Jane, sabes que no puedes estar aquí" la reprendió.

-"Lo sé y créeme que no era mi intención venir aquí pero Chang me llamó del teléfono de Maura parece que está teniendo una crisis y solo pregunta por mi y aquí el oficial idiota no me deja bajar" la última parte la dijo un poco más fuerte para que el hombre la escuchará.

-"Oficial, la detective Rizzoli viene conmigo" le dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente con Jane hacia los ascensores "Ve y llámame si necesitan algo"

-"Gracias Vince" Jane llegó a la morgue y caminó hasta la oficina de Maura y la encontró con las persianas y la puerta cerrada, tocó suavemente la puerta y entró. Le corazón se le partió en mil pedazos cuando observó a Maura sentada en el suelo cerca de su escritorio llorando fuertemente y como perdida en su propio mundo, en unos de los sillones estaba sentada Susie.

-"Yo me encargo, gracias Chang" le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Maura con cuidado de no asustarla "Maura" la rubia levantó la cabeza reconociendo la voz de Jane y solo empezó a llorar más fuerte. La morena se sentó a su lado y la abrazó poco a poco.

-"Jane, no te vayas" Jane solo la abrazó más fuerte mientras la mecía suavemente.

-"Esta bien, bebé. Todo va a estar bien, no te voy a dejar sola" la siguió abrazando y dándole pequeños besos en la coronilla de la cabeza, Jane no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición pero se sentía muy mal por la rubia no se había percatado lo mal que la había afectado la situación, cuando se dio cuenta que Maura había dejado de llorar, le levantó la cabeza suavemente y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, con cuidado la levantó y la acostó en el sofá que se encontraba en la oficina, se movió a recoger las cosas de Maura de su escritorio y cuando tenía todo listo abrió la puerta buscando a Chang que estaba a unos pasos de la oficina con cara de preocupación.

-"Susie, me llevó a casa a Maura, necesito qu3e te encargues de todo aquí mientras llega el otro forense" le dijo Jane.

-"No hay problema detective" dijo ya dándose la vuelta para irse "Cuídela, por favor"

Jane volvió a cerrar la puerta de la oficina y se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Maura para despertarla.

-"Maura, es hora de despertar" espero unos segundo mientras la otra mujer se despertaba lentamente "creo que es mejor que vayamos a tu casa y ahí descanses mejor" Maura se levantó del sofá sin discutir y tomó el brazo de Jane mientras salían de la morgue.

El viaje a casa de Maura fue en absoluto silencio, mientras Jane conducía la otra mujer veía pasar el paisaje por la ventanilla del copiloto, se bajaron el carro y caminaron hasta la puerta.

-"No tienes que quedarte" le dijo Maura mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

-"No creo que sea bueno que estés sola después de lo que paso" cuando vio que Maura iba a intentar discutir no al dejó empezar "Y ni siquiera trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, si quieres estar sola puedes estar en tu habitación y yo no voy a intervenir pero me quedo aquí"

-"Bien" fue la respuesta de Maura mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, Jane no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el sofá no pensaba dejar a Maura sola. Estaba casi dormida cuando sintió que la otra mujer empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

-"Lo siento" le dijo cuando entró en la sala de estar "no es que no quiero que estés aquí, es que me siento muy avergonzada por lo que pasó en la morgue" dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-"Hey" Jane puso su dedo bajo la barbilla de Maura y levanto su cabeza hasta encontrase con su mirada "No hay nada por lo cual debas sentirte avergonzada, nadie esperas que estés bien después de lo que viviste ayer, sé que quieres ser valiente pero no necesitas serlo, aquí me tienes si quieres gritar o llorar" Maura tomó la mano de Jane en la suya mientras le sonreía agradecida

-"No pensé que sería tan difícil, en un momento estaba haciendo la autopsia de le ex-esposa de Ryan y al otro sentía que estaba nuevamente en el banco con Ryan apuntándome con un arma en la cabeza" Maura le explicó.

-"Y eso es normal, pero también creo que deberías tomarte un día para procesar lo que paso" le sugirió Jane.

-"Anoche pensé que lo necesitaba y hoy me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba" Maura suspiro "Ya avise que voy a tomarme el día de mañana, gracias por venir a rescatarme otra vez"

-"No hay nada que agradecer" Jane le respondió pero de igual forma Maura la besó agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella


End file.
